


Secrets

by amgicalhat



Series: Fanfiction Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, CRAPPY Grammar, Cheating, Crappy Story, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Kate Argent Dies, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mental Instability, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, POV Kate Argent, POV Third Person, The Hale Fire, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Kate Argent goes inside her apartment expecting to find dinner at the table and Derek waiting for her, she's hopeful that he's going to purpose to her. But she wasn't expecting to find her said boyfriend fucking a stranger on said dinner table.A/N: It's not what you think, just read it to find out.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> There is cheating, but it's not considered cheating technically if it's a one-sided relationship. I wrote my first lemon like omg congrats to me, I mean the story fucking sucks but I decided to give it a go. I also got some inspiration from a few fics, that you might recognise War of Rights by howlingstiles , Your Heart on Your Sleeve by cywscross , Fire, Fury, and Flame by IAmAVeronica so yeah, also I listened to this song secret by Huntington that really got me writing. 
> 
> Warning: Hale Fire, Dead Hale family, poor Peter. Cheating, death, etc.

Kate Argent walked into her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Derek, they had been together off and on for the past three years. Kate wanted more than to be in a couple's relationship, she wanted to be married to him, she loved him so much.

But lately he had been coming home late, telling her he was at the bar drinking with a few coworkers, she secretly hoped that he was hiding a ring so they could get engaged. A loud moan and the sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by an "oh god, harder." Interrupted her musing.

Frowning she walked further into the apartment where the living room connected to the kitchen and stood in shock.

Derek was naked, holding onto a man who was also naked to his chest, he left hand was palm flat against the table while his right was pinching and rolling a nipple on the man all while thrusting into him. The man groaned Derek's name before panting. His head was thrown back eyes rolled back in pleasure, Derek's head was bent down sucking on the man's neck before he thrusted one last time while shouting "Stiles, love you so much." In the high of the orgasm. Stiles came all over the kitchen table.

It seemed like Kate was not going to be eating on that anytime soon she thought bitterly. Derek pulled out of Stiles slowly, while he kissed him sloppy before turning to Kate. His face fell into a deep frown.

"Why are you home so early?" He asked his voice tight Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. This wasn't Derek, Derek wasn't gay, he wasn't bisexual, and Derek wasn't a cheater but everything that Derek wasn't, was staring her face.

"I thought I'd surprise you, but apparently we have company." Her eyes darted to Stiles who was lazily getting up from his bent position and grabbing his discarded clothing on the floor.

Kate glared at him hoping to scare him off or get rid if him whichever came first. It wasn't working and she was getting madder by the second.

"Um, I hate to bring you back to the present but how did you get into the building, past the security, and get the key to my apartment?" Derek asked slowly like a parent talking to a child. Stiles was fully dressed, walking beside Derek holding onto his left arm with a confused and protective look on his face wanting to know the same answer.

"We live together Der, don't you remember? You gave me the key, silly, We've been together for the past three years. We're about to get engaged." She snapped the last word towards Stiles she stepped forward aggressively to shoot him with the gun in her hand but Derek blocked her.

"No, we're not. That was ten years ago Kate. You're confused. Did your doctors let you out of the hospital?" Hospital, she was so sick of that fucking word, it was torture to be in that place; hearing the screams and pleading of the other patients wanting to be let out of their cages much like tiger or lion would pace back and forth.

She only got out because she had seduced with one of the security guards and swiped his card when he wasn't looking.

Her escape came that very night when all the nurses were tending to the others she swiped the card and walked out. She stole clothing from the nearest clothing store, hitched a ride with a truck driver who was too handsy with her so she killed him and drove the rest of the way to Beacon Hills.

Getting into the apartment was complexes plan because of the security system, and the entrance way holding a welcoming desk with two security guards. She killed both of them, jammed the system and stole a spare key from the bottom drawer labelled "Hale-Stilinksi" on it.

"I got early release, didn't daddy tell you? I thought he would." She had tried to call her brother Chris first but no answer, bastard. Her father on the other hand cell phone was disconnected.

"Kate your father is dead, he died in the fire with the rest of my family that you burned to death because you thought we were werewolves." Derek was getting uncomfortable with each passing second Kate looked horrible, bags under her eyes, pale translucent skin, her bones were sticking out from her skin, her clothes were bloody and soaking the floor from the dripping of them. She held a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Her eyes were half shut but held a crazy glint in them. A flash of his family screams came to his mind.

He had just gotten home from the dance when Kate stood in his front yard holding a match, she dropped it on the ground that later the cops found was soaked with gasoline and the entire house lite up. His mother, father, two sisters, and cousins and uncles all died a painful death.

The doors and windows had been mountain ash. They were werewolf's but kept it a secret for a reason, Derek never told Kate that they were.

He denied it until they committed her into the hospital for the insane. Stiles was training to be the next emissary when he felt them die with their link. He rushed over to the Hales and found Derek sobbing on the ground with Kate smiling ear to ear.

"This proves you are werewolves! I am right. Did you see that daddy?!" She demanded the man who currently was grinning but holding the smile when Derek shifted into his other form. It slowly turned into a frown when Derek showed no sign of wolfing out. Stiles wasn't a patient man it was part of his ADHD, part magic, and the other part of his personality.

But when his current boyfriend is in pain and being looked at like a circus freak he had to do something, he whispered a spell in Latin, his eyes going white, blue smoke poured off his fingertips, and onto the ground. It started shaping a circle shape, he chanted more until the rise of his voice got the attention of Kate and her father, both started walking his way, forgetting all about Derek, who had shifted into his black wolf form seeing the opened opportunity to attack the hunters.

The spell swirled around him and the two hunters, entrapping them in a soft glow of blue. He kept chanting in Latin, whispering the words instead of shouting them. If he stopped the spell would to. Kate and Gerhard were incapable of moving any of their body muscles, limbs or otherwise, Stiles looked behind them and saw that Derek had stopped, cocking his head to the side, trying to figure out the plan.

There was no plan, Stiles was holding them hostage until his father and the rest of the police department came, and it seemed they were still a minute away. Stiles could hear the sirens coming now and he wanted Kate to go to jail or the mental institution whatever came first.

"What is this Boy?" Gerard snarled, Stiles smiles in spite of himself.

"The Hales payback, your punishment." He gestured to the still burning house and gave Derek a look. The black wolf lunged at Gerard and ripped his throat out. Blood sprayed onto Stiles' face, Kate screamed in horror and a sickening, twisted expression formed on her face, Stiles glanced at her and snapped his fingers. Kate fell on her hands and knees panting in harsh breaths. She couldn't remember the dead man who was laying in a pool of blood in front of her. All she knew was she wanted the Hales to die. There was a black huge wolf staring at her with red, ruby eyes they held pain, triumph, and most of all anger. He must be one of the Hales but she couldn't seem to recall who it was. A police car pulled into the yard of the dead Hale's house, sirens blaring, a man got out, holding his gun in front of him pointing at her.

"Kate Argent, you are under arrest, please put the gun down." She hadn't realised it was still in her hand, aimed at Stiles who looked concerned. Kept sending glances to the officer, who in turn never wavered from looking away from her direction. She tried to move but still couldn't, a bubble of inpatient once swept over her. This had gone too far.

"I can't move you dumb ass, that boy put a spell on me! And the people in the house are werewolves I have to finish the job, don't you see?!" She screamed hysterically the cop's eyebrows rose in the air. A laugh escaped another officer who had arrived as the backup ambulance, and firefighters all blaring their sirens, they took the hose to put the fire it, but it was already too late. They were already dead. A giggle escaped from her.

"Captain this woman is insane. A one way trip to the loony bin is on the list after we book her of course." The cop said. The said captain of the police force nodded in acceptance. The black wolf watched while they arrested Kate, watched as they dragged the remains of the only family her ever knew out to the yard too but them in body bags. The wolf would always remember what happened on this day, always would be brand into his memories. A tingle in the back of his head made him turn around. Hackles raised, teeth bared in a threatening manner and stopped when it registered it was his mate, his boyfriend, and his families emissary holding his hands up, neck bared in submission.

"It's just me Der. I'm sorry I couldn't get to them in enough time, they found your uncle in wolf form, and the children's throat torn out. A desperation on his part so they didn't suffer. Cora, Laura are still alive. They're scared, shaken, and burned. My father told them to hide in the bushes and go to my house to heal. They're on their way now, why don't we join them?" He asked softly, the wolf whined. A tear escaped dripping on his snout but he started walking towards Stiles. Leaving the only home and his dead family members behind.

***

"Don't you see Kate? You failed to kill the Hales that night. We're still here and breathing. We're not going anywhere. We will continue for years to come to build and grow our pack. Find mates, marry, have kids for generations." Derek said his hand entwining with Stiles who gave a tight squeeze in return. Kate's expression was tight, eyes narrowed with vengeance. Her body tight and taunt.

"You will die. Not tonight. Or tomorrow, but someday by a hunter, we will never stop, I will never stop. When one of us falls another rise and comebacks with four times the strength than before. Bullets will be your rain. Blood will run across the walls, bathing the entire home. Children, woman, men. We will kill them all, every last one of you disgusting beasts. You'll never be Saf-" She gurgled before falling down, Derek clawed left hand was covered in bright red blood.

It dripped slowly into the growing pool on the tile floor. Stiles rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist. The blood banished from the floor, back into Kate's dead body, that suspended in the air.

"What next?" Stiles asked before an idea came to mind.

"We have a burning ceremony," Derek said

And they did.

It was beautiful, flowers decorated the entire Hale property, a stock of the finest wood carved with the most exquisite detail of twelve wolves running as a pack, the small cub wolves playing with leaves, pawing at their siblings face, one was biting a tail, they all looked happy, playful, but what a pack was supposed to look like in the wild. It had all the names of the men, women, and children she had killed, the families she destroyed.

  
Derek, Chris Argent, and Jordan Parrish all decided to burn her outside of the Preserve, to claim it was a forest fire. Her body was packed in with straw drenched in lighter fluid. The smell gave the werewolves headaches, with the stench of death made Stiles want to barf.

The new Hale pack surrounded altar, Kate laid in, she looked pale, a ghost of her former self, to Stiles she looked to be sleeping, Derek was half expecting for her to pop up and say "Gotcha!", but he had to tell himself repeatedly that she was gone. For good this time.

"This woman killed the Hale family and so much more families that we have heard and haven't heard of. She will not be buried with our families and loved ones. We will use what her choice of weapon was to kill our own. This fire will be the last, and we will control it. This is a message to the rest of the hunters out there." Stiles said with a deep breath he snapped his fingers and the altar lite up, fire swirled and danced.

"We will not be hunted no longer, we will not be killed, nor hurt by another hunter again. This is my oath to you."

The body begins to blacken, Derek feels sick, a lump forms in his throat, Laura grips his left hand, while Cora's on the right.

"The Hale family; Talia, Joshua, Peter, Riley." Laura croaked the last name before sobbing, two werewolves stepped up next to say their names.

"Isaac Lahey, Boyd Vernon." Erica Reyes cried, Stiles mumbled a word and the fire started twirling around, creating sparks of colours.

"Paige Turner, Bertha Turner, Chris Turner, Ezra Turner, and my little one Caleb who didn't reach his first birthday" The Turner alpha said who lived in Mexico, with his second mate and his pack that came for the ceremony Stiles had contacted him along with the other ten packs who Kate's fire burnt and died by her hand, there were more werewolf packs but didn't want to say or deal with any more Hunters or the Hale Pack. Stiles respected that, so could Derek.

"Sheriff Stilinksi, Claudia Stilinksi," Stiles said then the fire dulled to a low smoke memories danced within the smoke, flashes of faces, a flame rose then died, it was done. Claudia Stilinksi was an empath and when the Hale’s died, she felt their pain, fear, sorrow, hopelessness, and it caused her to have an overload which then made her have an heart attack. Stiles father died trying to arrest Kate for the second time last year when she killed him with a blowtorch.

 

“Your father would be proud to be here Stiles, I hope you realise this,” Parrish said in a hushed tone while hugging the man. Stiles smiled sheepishly.

 

“Of course he would, I’m fucking awesome aren’t I Derek?” he asked his mate who rolled his eyes but agreed with him. Stiles snapped his fingers muttered a spell and the body, ashes of Kate Argent was gone, he had sent it to the graveyard in an eight-foot dug hole already prepped for her thanks to Chris Argent.

 

“That’s a Wrap!” Stiles' eyes glowed white before fireworks appeared in the sky, Derek smiled crushed his mate to his side, while on his other was his sister Laura and the rest of the pack pushed themselves in the front, back, and side of each other, while looking at the fireworks.

  
It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, R&R whatever makes you feel more comfortable.  
> I have a tumblr if you wanna follow me on that.  
> http://amgicalhat.tumblr.com/


End file.
